Do You Believe In Love at First Sight?
by Ravenclock
Summary: Set in the BOTFA scene where Tauriel confronts Thranduil about withdrawing his army from the Battle. Slightly different then either book or movie canon on account of inserting my OC in.
It was these moments she hated. The moment in Battle where chaos reigned and the blood of her kin was shed before her eyes. She could do nothing. They were gone. It was only after battle when the wounded needed tending and the dying sought comfort that she was able to make a difference. Of course, being a healer did not mean that she couldn't fight. Lothuial was quite the shot with her small bow and arrows. Nothing as close as Prince Legolas or even Tauriel of the Guard but she could defend herself well. Even kill if she needed to. And right now, she needed to.

"Lothuial!" The call of her friend Tauriel echoed across the rocky partition she was enclosed in. A few well-placed hops later and she was on the rooftops heading towards the other elleth. Lothuial was very nimble and was said to have the grace of a deer, thus she was able to get along speedily and soon spotted Tauriel with her war bow drawn upon someone she couldn't see. With swift movements, Lothuial drew her own weapon and landed elegantly on her feet with an arrow pointing in the same direction, ready to defend her friend. Only to notice that it wasn't an Orc she was threatening.

"My Lord Thranduil!" She exclaimed, letting the arrow drop. It was a moment before she registered the situation. Tauriel had her bow drawn on her King who was looking at her in stern shock and anger. He spared a glance at Lothuial but kept his attention on Tauriel when the Healer lowered her bow.

Frowning, the slender elleth placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Tauriel...?" She trailed the question off in uncertainty.

"The Dwarves." Tauriel explained. "He will let them die."

Lothuial was silent when her king spoke.

"Yes they will die. Today. Tomorrow. One year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

Lothuial saw the anger in her friend's face.

"Tauriel..."

"You think your life is worth more than theirs."

 _"Tauriel."_

"When there is no love in it."

"TAURIEL!"

"There is no love in you."

Lothuial watched in horrified fascination as their king sliced Tauriel's weapon in half and pointed his sword at the disloyal elf.

"What do you know of Love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think you know love? Are you ready to die for it?"

He wouldn't do it. Lothuial was sure he wouldn't, but before that decision could be made, Prince Legolas forced his Adar's sword down with his own.

"If you want to kill her you have to go through me."

And suddenly Lord Thranduil's demeanor was different. He lowered his head and looked away as his son pledged to follow Tauriel.

"Lothuial." The healer turned her head towards Legolas. "Come on," He said, "You do not have to stay here."

She looked up at both the blond elf and the red head staring back at her, waiting for her to come join them again. Just as it had always been. The Prince, The Guard, The Healer.

"I cannot."

Both elves faces formed an expression of confusion.

"Why not?" Legolas asked.

Lothuial frowned as she turned a few things over in her mind. "It does not feel right. Defying the king this way."

"But Lothuial." Tauriel pleaded, "The dwarves..."

"You mean Kili." Lothuial interrupted gently.

Tauriel faltered.

"All of them." She said finally.

Lothiual raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"He does not care..."

"Nor did you before you met one willing to flirt with you."

"They will all die..."

"So will we if we stay. My apologies for speaking frankly My Lord," Lothiual inclined her head toward her King, "But we are getting our butts kicked out here. Our King rather has a point, withdrawing his army is the safest thing to do. For all of the elves."

"What about everyone else!?" Tauriel cried. "Would you leave them all to be slaughtered?"

"You know I would not." Lothuial felt her temper rising. "But nor do I condone the needless slaying of my kin. We tried Tauriel. You accuse your King and myself for running away but it isn't as though we didn't put in any effort. Look around you Mellon, what do you see?" Lothiual's voice became softer, pained. "You see your brethren lying dead in the snow. They are gone. They will never see another Harvest feast again. They will never join us in the revelry. Their families will mourn tonight. And for what reason? What purpose did they have for giving their lives? For a single dwarf that you only just met?"

"Do you not believe in love at first sight?" Tauriel was trembling now with tears in her eyes though she did not let them fall.

Lothiual sighed, then said as gently as possible to her longtime friend. "I do." And these words were spoken honestly. "But I would not endanger lives for my own selfish purpose."

Tauriel and Lothiual stood across from each other. Tauriel looked to be struggling so Legolas spoke up.

"You will not go with us then?" He asked softly.

"You will still go?" Lothuial returned.

"Yes..I..." The Prince looked uncertain in the face of his emotions and Lothuial giggled, earning herself a confused glare.

"I understand." She twinkled at Legolas who turned to stare at a snowdrift with a deeper glare.

"It is what I feel is right." Tauriel turned away from the healer elf.

"Then I suppose I cannot stop you. Please be careful?" She gazed intently at Tauriel.

"Of course." The she-elf turned and gave her a half smile before walking off.

Legolas glanced at Lothuial who gave him a smirk. "You be careful too. If you injure yourself doing one of your ridiculous stunts again I won't be there to help."

Legolas gave her a more genuine smile. "I make no promises." He turned to follow Tauriel.

"And Legolas!" Lothuial called. The Ellon paused in his tracks, waiting. Lothuial took a deep breath, suddenly unsure of what to say. Her friend was following his heart into battle and it surely won't come out unscathed.

"I'm proud of you." Legolas seemed confused but at her big grin and cheerful wave, nodded his head and smiled.


End file.
